Unknown
by MyNameIsGingerly
Summary: Two kits are born. Their mother is dead. Their father is unknown. Wish to join their adventure of finding out who they truly are? Rated T just in case, also leave reviews on what I can fix up on!
1. Chapter 1

_**Allegiances**_

 **FlowerClan**

DarkStar: Dark tortoiseshell tom, with dark amber eyes. Overall the opposite of what a normal Flowerclan cat is. He's very easy going. Also he's mates with Springwhisker.

Deputy:GrassFire:White she-cat with bright green eyes. Strict.(Graypaw:Black tom with gray splotches , he has green eyes and is brothers with Blackpaw.

Medicine Cat: YellowPetal: Bright orange almost yellow she-cat, with deep blue eyes. Very talkative and a cat who likes to pull pranks and jokes on her clanmates.

Warriors:

Rosefur:Rosey colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Breezy:Gray tom with amber eyes. Former Rogue, mates with Sunny.

FlowerNose:Calico she-cat with amber eyes that have a very distant look to it.

Lakefeather:Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.(Beepaw:Energetic orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes.)

Petalspring:White/gray she-cat with green eyes.

Ivynose:Black tom with amber eyes. (Blackpaw:Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.)

Queens:

Springwhisker:Calico she-cat with green eyes. Mates with DarkStar.

Sunny:Orange she-cat with amber eyes. Former Rogue, mates with Breezy.

Kits:

Sunkit:Orange tom with gray eyes.(Sunny's)

Breezekit:Gray she-kit with bright green eyes.(Sunny's)

Sneezekit:Brown she-kit with amber eyes.(Springwhisker's)

Elders:

OrangePetal:Dusty orange she-cat with dull green eyes.

Stemclaw:Brown tabby with bright amber eyes.

 **TreeClan**

BarkStar:Brown tabby tom, with blue eyes. A rather in between, he can be strict yet easy going. Mates with Whitestalk and father to Speckledpaw and Whitepaw.

Deputy:ShadowClaw:Black tom with amber almost black one really knows much about him.

Medicine Cat:LeafFall: light brown tabby she cat with beautiful leaf green eyes. Kind and quiet, her best friend is YellowPetal.

Warriors:

Vinetail:White she-cat with gray swirls, she has amber eyes.

Flarepelt:Orange tom with amber eyes.(Whitepaw:White she-cat with black specks on her fur, she has amber eyes.)

AmberEye:White tom with amber eyes(Hence the name).

Emberflurry: Black she-cat with green eyes with flecks of amber in them.

Tigerleap:Tiger looking tom with green eyes. Mates with Birchsong(Speckledpaw:White tom with brown specks on his fur with blue eyes.)

Whitestalk: White she-cat with blue eyes, she is the mother of Speckledpaw and Whitepaw. Her mate is BarkStar.

Queens:

Birchsong: Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mates with Tigerleap.

BlueBreeze:Blue/Gray she-cat with green eyes, is about to have kits anytime.

Kits:

OakKit:Brown tabby tom he is an identical version of his parents.(Birchsong)

BirdKit:Light brown she-kit with green eyes.(Birchsong)

 **ShadeClan**

MoonStar:Blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes. She's very stern but has a soft spot for kits.

Deputy:BrightLight:Bright, Quirky, brown tabby tom with happy amber eyes. Mates with ShadowWillow.

Medicine Cat: BriarStorm: A orange and white tom with green eyes. He's a storm of herbs but he knows what he's doing.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: NeedlePaw:Brown and white tabby tom with big blue eyes. He's very quiet and super tidy compared to his mentor

Warriors:

PaleMoon:Black and white tom with amber eyes.(His littermate is MoonDust)

MoonDust:Black she-cat with light green eyes.(Skypaw: Cheerful White she-cat with amber eyes.)

Silverpool:Silver she-cat with glowing blue eyes.(Ashpaw: Shy gray tom with big blue eyes.)

Firesky:Brown/orange tom with amber eyes.

Duskpetal: Dusty orange she-cat with amber eyes. (Mates with PaleMoon and mother to Skypaw, Ashpaw and Needlepaw.)

Sootpad: Ashy gray tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Shadowwillow:Black she-cat with green eyes. Mates with BrightLight.

Kits:

Willowkit:Black she-kit with blue eyes.(ShadowWillow's)

Lightkit:Dark gray tom with amber eyes.(ShadowWillow's)

Elders:

ReedClaw:Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Former Waterclan.

 **WaterClan**

StormStar:Gray she-cat with green/blue eyes.

Deputy:QuickSilver:Silver tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes. She's very laid back but a great fighter.

Medicine Cat:RiverFlow:Gray she-cat with black swirls on her fur, she has blue/gray eyes. She's very mysterious, She is sisters with StormStar.

Warriors:

LeopardPelt:Leopard looking she-cat with blue eyes.

SunDapple:Orange tom with green eyes.(Waterpaw: Gray tom with blue eyes.)

StreamingSpeckle:Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Branchclaw: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mates with SplashSpark.

Willowfern: Calico she-cat with green eyes.(Specklepaw:Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.)

Queens:

Splashspark: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Expecting.

Swanstone: White she-cat with blue eyes, she is partially deaf. Mates with Sundapple.

Kits:

Stonekit: Gray/white tabby tom with deep blue eyes.

Dapplekit: Orange/white tabby she-kit with piercing green eyes.

Elders:

MossStone:Gray tom with fading amber eyes.

Ambertail:Orange she-cat with amber eyes. (Littermates with MossStone)


	2. Chapter 2

A screech tore apart the quiet leaf-bare forest.

In the nursery a she-cat was bleeding and huffing for breath as she tried to give birth to her kits.

No toms or cats were pacing outside awaiting the good news, only the medicine cat and the other queen were helping her.

Another ear-splitting screech tore out of the ever weakening queen. Cats started to whisper.

"How much longer?"

"She's going to die if this goes on any longer!"

"I wanna go to sleep Tigerleap...How much longer?"

"Hush Oakkit...Bluebreeze has to concentrate on getting those kits out."

Finally there was a low moan and a sudden mewling of kits told cats that the pain of waiting was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Bluebreeze panted as the pain passed, she raised her head to look at her kits.

She saw a orange almost red kit,

"Redkit..."She muttered only that the two cats with her heard.

She looked at the second kit who was blue/gray like her,

"Bluekit, like me"

" _Oh my dear two kits I won't let anyone hurt you.."_ She thought

Bluebreeze looked up at Leaffall as she was collecting her herbs around her.

Leaffall glanced at Birchsong who was settling with her own kits. She picked up all the herbs and slipped out of the nursery and felt her entire body burn as all of her clanmates were settled in the clearing awaiting the news.

The tension was killing all of them, including Barkstar who was standing on the Great Rock.

" Bluebreeze is weak but she will live"

The cats breathed a little bit,

"What about the kits?" Some cat asked

Leaffall smiled

"They are well, there is one she-kit and a tom."

Every cat cheered for the queen who was sleeping.

"Their names are Redkit for the tom, Bluekit for the oldest she-kit."

Leaffall trotted over to her den and placed the herbs back,

"Leaffall?"

She jumped as she heard her brother's voice. She looked back to see his looming figure over her small yet stocky figure.

"What"

His amber eyes flashed with slight pain as he heard Leaffall's tone but he recovered his posture.

"How are my kits and Bluebreeze?"

"They're fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"Leaffall snapped

"Now leave me alone or I'll spill who the father of those kits are..."She growled

The tom dipped his head and left the den.

The next morning Leaffall got up and headed towards the nursery until two kits tumbled into her.

"Hey, Watch it!"She growled as OakKit and Birdkit untangled themselves from Leaffall.

"Who got into her pelt...?" They both grumbled as they mutter their apology's

She sighed as they started to scamper over to their father Tigerleap. She entered the nursery and padded over to Bluebreeze and nudged her.

She didn't move, Leaffall frowned and flinched as she felt her nose which was ice cold.

Bluebreeze felt like a stone. Leaffall nudged the kits to make sure they were alive. To her relief they moved and squirmed as they woke up from their cold nest.

"Birchsong..."

Birchsong raised her head at the sound of her name and the instant she saw Leaffall's somber face she yowled out in sadness as the death of her best friend befell her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

Leaffall bowed her head as she finished laying Bluebreeze down,

"She is going to a better place..." A deep voice mewed beside her. She looked at the tom beside her" _Shadowclaw_ " She thought.

"Her poor kits will never know their mother, they probably won't get the chance of meeting their father either." Shadowclaw glanced at her, his gaze was soon fixed on Barkstar who was waiting for night so that he may give his condolences.

Line Break

Leaffall padded back to the nursery.

"Birchsong, would you please look after the kits..I'm hopeful that they got the milk that they needed from Bluebreeze before she...passed away."Birchsong nodded sadly as she gently picked them up and laid them in her nest.

"I will take care of them as my own"Birchsong mewed to Leaffall as she was leaving.

"And we will treat them as our own as well!"OakKit and Birdkit mewed together.

Leaffall smiled and said

"It relieves me to know that these two will be cared for by such good kits."

They beamed at the comment and skipped outside to tell their father.

"I will make sure that they will be treated right, no matter what."Birchsong meowed.

Leaffall nodded and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**The rest of the story pov will be switched between Redkit and Bluekit.**

Bluekit looked around her surroundings, It was rather bright and green.

A rustling disturbed her thoughts and she looked towards a she-cat (Bluestar) this she-cat padded towards her, Bluekit didn't feel threatened by this she-cat. Bluestar even looked comforting for Bluekit.

"Bluekit I was chosen to welcome you to this world...Welcome, I am Bluestar."

Bluekit stayed silent.

"Not rather talkative are you?"

She didn't make any move to reply.

Bluestar frowned for a moment, soon her frown turned into a smile she moved to leave"Wait"

Bluestar stopped, her face wore a unreadable expression as she turned to Bluekit who continued" My mother is dead right?"Bluestar stared at the kit surprised that she even knew how to speak."Yes, I'm afraid she died after giving birth to you and your brother."Bluekit's eyes widened"My brother! Who is welcoming him?" Bluestar smiled"Firestar is welcoming your brother, me and you are very alike the same goes with Firestar and Redkit."

Bluekit nodded and turned to leave instead.

The blue leader chuckled"You are quite the bold young one"

Bluekit smiled for the first time

Redkit looked around, it was a very shaded green forest.

His head whipped towards the fiery colored tom that was entering the clearing.

"Hello Redkit, I am your guide Firestar"

"Why would I need a guide from Starclan?"

"How do you know I am from Starclan?"

"You are Firestar possibly the greatest leader to ever live in the time of clan cats!"

Firestar grinned and motioned Redkit to come sit next to him, but the kit didn't budge and stared at him with cold amber eyes.

The great leader laughed, he hadn't expected the tiny tom to be such a stubborn kit.

"I suppose you and your sister got your stubbornness from both your father and mother."

"You know who my father is?"

"Yes"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"Prove it"

"Why should I?"

"Because it could make my life a lot easier.."

Redkit's ears lowered as he mewed the last part.

"Is Treeclan causing you trouble?"

"Yeah..It's mostly because of my mother's reputation."

Firestar looked him over," _Poor kit, he's so skinny, he must be giving his food to his sister...Speaking of which I wonder how Bluestar is dealing with the Bluekit, I heard she was a stubborn one."_

Redkit sighed as he noticed he was fading away from this magical place.

"I'll see you soon Firestar, Right?"

"Yes Redkit, you better start eating more regularly if you ever want to grow"

Redkit grinned and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**I will be updating the story every 2nd day, that way I can think of a way to progress the story and I won't get writers block as quickly! I still have yet to experience it.**

Bluekit felt something prod her roughly. She groaned and opened a dark turquoise eye and settled her gaze on her complete opposite of a brother, whose bright amber eyes were staring right at her.

She sighed and slowly turned around to curl up away from the sad face of Redkit.

"Birchsong, Bluekit won't get up and play with me!" He whined

Birchsong cringed and looked at the bundle "Bluekit get off your sorry rump and play with Redkit, or no food for the rest of the day!"

Bluekit scowled and brought herself up to a stand and stared coldly at Birchsong who was already scooting out of the nursery.

Redkit leaped with joy and knocked his Bluekit down.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Bluekit"

They leaped out of the nursery and breathed a sigh of relief as they didn't see any of their tormento-

"Oh look who decided to come out..."

Bluekit twitched an ear as she recognized the voice of Oakkit.

She looked at Redkit who was prepping to run to the fresh-kill pile for food to share with her.

"Hey I'm talking to you, face me orphan!"

Redkit glanced at Oakkit and he refocused on a juicy mouse that tumbled down the pile.

He shot towards it and was pushed down.

Line 0101010101010101010010101010101010101010101010101011010001001001011001001001010

Redkit huffed angrily as he was pushed onto the ground by the apprentices Speckledpaw and Whitepaw, he twisted his head around to see Bluekit being approached by Oakkit who was fluffed up twice his size.

He chuckled as he saw Oakkit try to intimidate Bluekit who just sat looking like a stone with the sun shining on her pelt, her sharp and angry eyes made them look like whirlpools as she switched her gaze between him and Oakkit."Keep your attention here, _rat_ "

He snarled as his head was roughly shoved.

"Hey, Whitepaw do you think his blood will be red?"

He felt pain on his nose as Speckledpaw slashed it.

"Well that answers your question"said Whitepaw as she re-gripped Redkit.

Redkit hissed as he felt the blood drip into his mouth as he struggled to be free.

"Aww, the little mouse is trying to escape. Speckledpaw, what do we do to mice that try to run away?"

Whitepaw flashed her yellowing teeth.

"We kill them!"Speckledpaw purred with pleasure. Redkit stopped struggling for a moment as a high pitched scream was sounded from the nursery. " _Bluekit!"_ His heart raced at the thought of his beloved sister being scratched to pieces by Oakkit. Redkit took the advantage of the distracted apprentices and he bit whatever paw was gripping his shoulder. He lashed out his claws, feeling his claws run through fur and then flesh.

The apprentices yowled with surprise as they saw and felt the ball of fury escaping their clutches. They tried to run after him as he sped towards the nursery.

Redkit heard his heart thumping in his ears as he raced to the nursery, he was surprised to see Oakkit screaming in pain on the floor holding his paw. Redkit slowed to a stop next to Bluekit who was licking her small paws, he saw blood around her chin. Bluekit looked at Redkit their gazes meeting"I did that, I bit his paw..The stupid kit thought he could intimidate me"She sniffed.

Their victory was short lived as they heard an angry Birchsong behind them"Bluekit, Redkit!What have you done to my precious Oakkit!"They watched her cuddle Oakkit who was spilling all the lies he could think of"Oh mother! They attacked me a-and Speckledpaw and Whitepaw were trying to help me but they got s-scratched a-a-also" Oakkit sobbed as he was caressed by Birchsong who was nodding"Yes, that sounds something that they would do..."Her sharp blue eyes burned into the two kits who were beginning to cower.

 **(They are 5 moons right now)**

 **4 moons ago**

Birchsong curled tightly around her kits, she tried to ignore the two _creatures_ that were trying to crawl in with her. She kept pushing them off"You stupid little things, you are _orphans_ , and orphans don't belong in this nursery.."Leaffall dropped all the herbs she was carrying as she overheard the nice queen. Birchsong looked up at Leaffall her face froze as she saw the horrified face of the medicine cat"Don't you even think about telling anybody about this exchange between these little murderers, I fed them like you asked. They are no longer my concern as soon as they are weaned, and as far as I am concerned they are weaned!"She hissed at the medicine cat.

Leaffall cried out as the brutal queen smacked the moon old kits away from herself.

The kits opened their mouths without any sounds coming out, their eyes burning into Birchsong

Redkit's amber eyes brightened to a shade of red, while Bluekit's eyes darkened into pools of deadly turquoise.

Birchsong narrowed her pupils and hissed, she bushed up her fur in fear.

Leaffall was frozen she heard whispers "The one who will be leader...She will drag him down and pull him up"The whispers stopped as if they noticed Leaffall was listening.

At that moment Barkstar burst into the nursery looking wildly around searching for Leaffall who appeared next to the kits comforting them."Leaffall, Waterclan has broken the border and are attacking, we need you!" The she-cat left bewildered at the thought of leaving the kits with the monstrous queen.

A pair of amber eyes filled with fury stared at Birchsong as she pushed the kits to the most drafty spot in the nursery. She stopped as she felt as if she was being watched. She quickly turned around to find amber eyes looking at her for a split second before they disappeared.

 **Hey, Hello I am Ginger I have some questions to who ever is reading this.**

 **Who do you think is the father of Redkit and Bluekit?**

 **And who will be the "leader"?**

 **I'm going to start asking questions**

 **And I will be updating the Allegiances**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

Redkit and Bluekit sat quietly on the sandy floor in Barkstar's den. They dared to glance at the entrance

Redkit ducked his head when Barkstar and the deputy Shadowclaw. The toms looked troubled as they took their places

"Redkit, Bluekit"

Barkstar nodded to them as they bowed their heads in respect. Birchsong moved forward"Barkstar, these idiotic kits attacked your kits and my beloved Oakkit! They must be punished."Birchsong meowed

Barkstar frowned as he moved his gaze to the two kits who were trembling in fear as Birchsong towered over them."Birchsong I understand from our medicine cat that Speckledpaw and Whitepaw only had a few light scratches, also that Oakkit has a bite on his paw."Birchsong nodded, obviously wanting to hear their punishments, but Shadowclaw continued"But no matter how serious their injuries are we cannot possibly push their apprenticeship at this time. We need more warriors, they are already 5 moons old and they will soon be 6."He paused to let Birchsong take it all in"B-but they hurt my beloved kits more than once!"She sputtered out casting a pleading look to Barkstar.

Suddenly Redkit jumped up"Oakkit and the apprentices always picked on us! Calling us and our mother terrible names..."He broke down crying, this sparked the anger in Bluekit who strode forward her beautiful blue/gray fur rippling"It's true, you drove your kits to hate us, maybe instead of blaming us for their injuries, how about you look at yourself before jumping on me and my brother"Her harsh and scolding voice startled them"Don't speak to me like that, you stupid little runt!"Birchsong hissed, she started to jump towards the kit her teeth bared and claws out.

A choking sound broke through her as she was thrown to the side by an awesome force, every look was on the growling black tom standing over the kits.

"How dare-cough- you attack a nursing queen!"Birchsong screeched alerting the cats who were in the clearing. Barkstar took a step toward the queen his eyes burning with anger"How dare he!? You attacked kits who are the same age as your kits! How dare you!"He yowled

Shadowclaw looked down at the kits his gaze softening for a moment as they huddled close to his legs.

"Come on you two, lets get out of here before this turns..."He hesitated"Before we get you hurt?"Redkit grinned, the entire ordeal didn't seem to bother nodded and slowly made his way to the entrance, Bluekit and Redkit stayed underneath him so that Birchsong wouldn't even dare to come near them.

They jumped from their cover as they made it outside. A scuffling sound interrupted the shocked clearing of cats, all of the cats looked at their deputy who was climbing onto the ledge"Gather beneath the ledge!" Shadowclaw called"The situation is being taken cared of.."He looked back to Barkstar who was emerging from the den with a very broken Birchsong, Shadowclaw stepped aside so that Barkstar may finish the meeting"Birchsong step forward!"Every cat looked at each other in surprise as Birchsong shamefully stepped forward"For attacking, framing and spreading lies about Redkit and Bluekit"He paused"Your kits will be taken from you, they will be cared for by Whitestalk as she is expecting once again"They all gasped"And you will be treated as a apprentice until you have learned to respect your clanmates, including your deputy"Birchsong's whiskers twitched with disgust at the mention of the deputy."That is all" The clan dispersed in whispers and sympathetic and hateful glances thrown about at the kits, deputy and Birchsong.

 **Sorry for the long wait with this chapter, school has been a jerk and I got sick. But hey I'm back and I'll try to keep the schedule goin'.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Allegiances**_

 **FlowerClan**

 **DarkStar:** Dark tortoiseshell tom, with dark amber eyes. Overall the opposite of what a normal Flowerclan cat is. He's very easy going. Also he's mates with Springwhisker.

 **Deputy:GrassFire:** White she-cat with bright green eyes. Strict. **(Graypaw:** Black tom with gray splotches , he has green eyes and is brothers with Blackpaw.

 **Medicine Cat: YellowPetal:** Bright orange almost yellow she-cat, with deep blue eyes. Very talkative and a cat who likes to pull pranks and jokes on her clanmates.

 **Warriors:**

 **Rosefur:** Rosey colored she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Breezy:** Gray tom with amber eyes. Former Rogue, mates with Sunny.

 **FlowerNose:** Calico she-cat with amber eyes that have a very distant look to it.

 **Lakefeather:** Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.( **Beepaw** :Energetic orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes.)

 **Petalspring:** White/gray she-cat with green eyes.

 **Ivynose:** Black tom with amber eyes. ( **Blackpaw** :Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.)

 **Queens:**

 **Springwhisker:** Calico she-cat with green eyes. Mates with DarkStar.

 **Sunny:** Orange she-cat with amber eyes. Former Rogue, mates with Breezy.

 **Kits:**

 **Sunkit:** Orange tom with gray eyes.(Sunny's)

 **Breezekit:** Gray she-kit with bright green eyes.(Sunny's)

 **Sneezekit:** Brown she-kit with amber eyes.(Springwhisker's)

 **Elders:**

 **OrangePetal:** Dusty orange she-cat with dull green eyes.

 **Stemclaw:** Brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes.

 **TreeClan**

 **BarkStar** :Brown tabby tom, with blue eyes. A rather in between, he can be strict yet easy going. Mates with Whitestalk and father to Speckledpaw and Whitepaw.

 **Deputy** : **ShadowClaw** :Black tom with amber almost black eyes. No one really knows much about him, only that he's an oddball.

 **Medicine Cat** : **LeafFall** : light brown tabby she cat with beautiful leaf green eyes. Kind and quiet, her best friend is YellowPetal( _They usually meet up together to collect herbs, they are allowed to go into each others territory as along as either medicine cat allows it, same for herbs to be collected for her clan._ )

 **Warriors** :

 **Vinetail** :White she-cat with gray swirls, she has blue eyes.

 **Flarepelt** :Orange tom with amber eyes.( **Whitepaw** :White she-cat with black specks on her fur, she has amber eyes.)

 **AmberEye** :White tom with amber eyes(Hence the name).

 **Emberflurry** : Black she-cat with green eyes with flecks of amber in them.

 **Tigerleap** :Tiger looking tom with green eyes. Mates with Birchsong( **Speckledpaw** :White tom with brown specks on his fur with blue eyes.)

 **Queens** :

 **Birchsong** : Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mates with Tigerleap.

 **Whitestalk** : White she-cat with blue eyes, she is the mother of Speckledpaw and Whitepaw. Her mate is BarkStar.

 **Kits** :

 **Bluekit** :Blue/gray she-kit with dark turquoise eyes, she is very quiet yet bold.

 **Redkit** :Orange almost red looking tom with light amber eyes(Just look at the picture to see what I mean) He is very protective of his sister, he can be a bit expressive.

The Birchsong batch is only a few days older then Bluebreeze's.

 **OakKit** :Brown tabby tom he is an identical version of his mother.(Birchsong)

 **BirdKit** :Light brown she-kit with green eyes.(Birchsong)

 **ShadeClan**

 **MoonStar** :Blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes. She's very stern but has a soft spot for kits.

 **Deputy** : **BrightLigh** t:Bright, Quirky, brown tabby tom with happy amber eyes. Mates with ShadowWillow.

 **Medicine Cat** : **BriarStorm** : A orange and white tom with green eyes. He's a storm of herbs but he knows what he's doing.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : **NeedlePaw** :Brown and white tabby tom with big blue eyes. He's very quiet and super tidy compared to his mentor

 **Warriors** :

 **PaleMoon** :Black and white tom with amber eyes.(His littermate is MoonDust)

 **MoonDust** :Black she-cat with light green eyes.( **Skypaw** : Cheerful White she-cat with amber eyes.)

 **Silverpool** :Silver she-cat with glowing blue eyes.( **Ashpaw** : Shy gray tom with big blue eyes.)

 **Firesky** :Brown/orange tom with amber eyes.

 **Duskpetal** : Dusty orange she-cat with amber eyes. (Mates with PaleMoon and mother to Skypaw, Ashpaw and Needlepaw.)

 **Sootpad** : Ashy gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Queens** :

 **Shadowwillow** :Black she-cat with green eyes. Mates with BrightLight.

 **Kits** :

 **Willowkit** :Black she-kit with blue eyes.(ShadowWillow's)

 **Lightkit** :Dark gray tom with amber eyes.(ShadowWillow's)

 **Elders** :

 **ReedClaw** :Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Former Waterclan.

 **WaterClan**

 **StormStar** :Gray she-cat with green/blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : **QuickSilver** :Silver tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes. She's very laid back but a great fighter.

 **Medicine** **Cat** : **RiverFlow** :Gray she-cat with black swirls on her fur, she has blue/gray eyes. She's very mysterious, She is sisters with StormStar.

 **Warriors** :

 **LeopardPelt** :Leopard looking she-cat with blue eyes.

 **SunDapple** :Orange tom with green eyes.( **Waterpaw** : Gray tom with blue eyes.)

 **StreamingSpeckle** :Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Branchclaw** : Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mates with SplashSpark.

 **Willowfern** : Calico she-cat with green eyes.( **Specklepaw** :Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.)

 **Queens** :

 **Splashspark** : Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Expecting.

 **Swanstone** : White she-cat with blue eyes, she is partially deaf. Mates with Sundapple.

 **Kits** :

 **Stonekit** : Gray/white tabby tom with deep blue eyes.(Swanstone's)

 **Dapplekit** : Orange/white tabby she-kit with piercing green eyes.(Swanstone's)

 **Elders** :

 **MossStone** :Gray tom with fading amber eyes.

 **Ambertail** :Orange she-cat with amber eyes. (Littermates with MossStone)

Flowerclan is like Windclan only they are mostly high on...well I don't know, Catmint?

Treeclan is like the great and ever so wonderful Thunderclan only it's more of a cross between Skyclan and Thunderclan.

Shadeclan is like Shadowclan only with more shade thrown on *cue sunglasses * 

Waterclan is like Riverclan only with more water *cue the waterfall and rainbow)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 6**

As cats broke off the two siblings started to make their way towards the nursery when they were stopped

"You won't get away with this..."Birchsong growled as she went to the apprentice den( _Yes, she is assigned to sleep in the apprentice den._ ) Bluekit snickered as she watched the fuming she-cat make her way to the den.

"Let's go, I'm tired of this...Drama."Redkit muttered sleepily

Bluekit nodded and led her brother to the nursery and into their now lined with feathers, fresh, nest.

Redkit purred as he kneaded the bedding down, he watched Whitestalk murmur reassuring things as Oakkit and Birdkit settled. He turned his attention to Bluekit who was sitting at the entrance, her fur shining as the full moon rose higher.

"What are ya lookin' at?" Redkit asked

"Have you ever wondered who our father is?"Bluekit replied

"No...I haven't"Redkit said

Redkit sighed as his sister padded towards their nests. She snuggled close to his paws

"I think I know who it is.."Bluekit muttered quietly to herself

"We shouldn't keep our guides..." Redkit spoke sleepily

"Night"Redkit purred

"Day" Bluekit giggled back

Their giggling fading as they fell asleep.

Line- 33333333333333333333332222222222222111111112121

Bluekit opened her eyes to find herself in a meadow, the flowers moving as a light, warm breeze came.

"Hello, Bluekit."

She turned her head around to see a beautiful she-cat with blue eyes and gray fur.

"Hi,who are you?"

"I am filling in for Bluestar, she had a few things pop up.."

Bluekit nodded and waited, her tail twitching.

"So, um...Whats your name?"

The she-cat stiffened

"You don't need to know my name..." She mewed softly as she got up.

Bluekit's eyes narrowed at the she-cat.

"Fine,"

The she-cat nodded and beckoned Bluekit to follow her.

She did, they traveled through the territory.

"So, what are we doing?" Bluekit asked as sweetly as she could.

The she-cat grinned

"Were going to play!"

The little kit frowned as they continued on the trail that had been worn down by many cats of many generations.

They stopped walking as they came to a clearing with all kinds of plants dotting the place.

"Whoa, what is this place?"Bluekit breathed, her eyes widening as she recognized some of the plants.

"That's marigold, it's used for wounds, right?"She squeaked

"That's right little one, you like learning about these plants?"

Bluekit nodded enthusiastically

The she-cat smiled

"Well then, lets get to learning!"

They started to walk, Bluekit came to one plant and asked, the she-cat answered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 7**

Redkit looked around his now fiery looking clearing, the red leaves falling around him. He smiled and started to play with the leaves unaware of Firestar watching him with amusement.

"Redkit!"

The little tom jumped in fright, as he landed he swirled his head to glare at Firestar. But Firestar had other ideas. He jumped from his spot and landed within a paw step of Redkit. He jumped back tripping over a tree root which was covered by the leaves before Redkit landed on it.

"Hey, what was that for!" Redkit hissed

"What was what?"Firestar replied calmly

" _You_ scared me into tripping!"Redkit accused

Firestar raised a brow

"Redkit, I may have scared you, but I did not make you trip over that root"

Redkit frowned, he sat down. Firestar nodded and started to walk.

"Wait,"

Firestar stopped and waited for Redkit.

"Did you find your mistake?"

Redkit hesitated

"Yes, I was not aware of my surroundings" He replied, ashamed of the accusation he made.

"Correct, your lesson today, though, will be patience" Firestar meowed, he walked over to the center of the clearing and sat down, he beckoned Redkit to do the same.

"Say, how did you know I was thinking about it?"Redkit asked, his head tilted in questioning.

"Because, your smart, you know better then to leave it and allow me to feel hurt."Firestar replied, his voice booming with pride.

Redkit nodded slowly, he sat down.

"..."

They stood there for a good few minutes until Redkit broke the silence

"What are we doing?"

Firestar opened a eye"We are learning."He replied simply

Redkit huffed, he jumped up and started prancing around Firestar.

"When can we do something fun!"He shouted

Firestar twitched an ear, he stuck his tail out, Redkit almost immediately tripped over it.

Redkit sighed as he gathered himself, he sat next to Firestar quietly. Redkit knew he had lost this match.

Lin 10 11 12 13 14 15 161 17 18 19

 **1 Moon Later...**

Bluekit yawned as she rose from her curled up position beside Redkit who was murmuring in his sleep.

"Hey, Redkit..."

Redkit snorted and turned away from his sister.

"Redkit!"Bluekit yelled

Redkit groaned and opened his eyes

"What...?"He said sleepily

"Today is our apprentice ceremony!" She laughed

Redkit bolted straight up, he started to profusely wash his pelt. Bluekit started tending to her now medium length fur, but it had it's same shine. They both stopped when a very familiar face of Whitestalk appeared.

"Do you kits need some help there?" She asked kindly, her face showed with age and tiredness. Her now big belly swaying as she waddled towards the two.

Both Bluekit and Redkit nodded.

"Thank you Whitestalk!" They said in unison as Whitestalk started on Redkit's fur which was a mass of tangles and feathers from his sleeping. Bluekit shrugged off Whitestalk when she tried to wash her pelt. Bluekit's fur looked shabby but it was still a color to be sought after by the most prettiest cats in the clan.

( **Now pov's should start, excuse the very odd pov's I haven't really written with them often** )

" _Speaking of, Whitepaw and Speckledpaw got their warrior names after they fought off a rogue invading Treeclan territory. Their names are Whiteclaw which is quite suitable for her, Speckledpaw was named Speckledhead at his own request, no one really knows why he chose such a idiotic name..._ "(Yes, Bluekit is talking to herself)

I looked to my left to see my brother Redkit being smothered with licks, despite all of the licking he turned into a finally well fed and tough looking kit- I mean soon to be apprentice..I breathe in the milky scent of the nursery

" _This will probably the last time I see this place.."_

I finally stand up and start my way to the entrance, I look back to see my brother bounding over to me

"Hey, Whitestalk finally let you go?" I ask teasingly,

My brother ducked his head in embarrassment at my comment. We continue our way out of the nursery, we stand by as our leader Barkstar climbs the ledge slowly.

"Every cat gather beneath the ledge!"He yowled

I watch all the cats gather, my heart sinks as I see Birchsong sit solo near the apprentice den. I search the crowd for her ex-mate. They broke up soon after she was reduced to a apprentice, after the incident with me and Redkit.

My heart flutters as I see Tigerleap waving at us with his fluffy tail, Tigerleap never failed to act as a father to both his own kits, and me.

I nudge Redkit, he gives me a weird look but soon understands when he sees Tigerleap waving.

We both wave back to him with excited faces.

"Today we have a ceremony of two kits, they have faced more trials then kits should normally have" Barkstar chuckled the last bit.

I smiled as the crowd of cats chuckled along with Barkstar.

" Redkit, step forward."Barkstar meowed

Redkit stepped forward, surprisingly he held himself in such a graceful manner any cat would've thought he was a she-cat.

"I call upon my ancestors to watch and guide this young tom in the right way..."He paused, his gaze swept the clearing before he continued.

"Shadowclaw will be your mentor, Shadowclaw teach him all you know...Well now everything, if you taught him everything I wouldn't believe it!"Barkstar laughed

Shadowclaw padded towards Redkit, I looked up to watch him turn his head to Barkstar so that he may finish Redkit's ceremony.

"Redkit, you shall be known as Redpaw until you've completed your training." Cats started to call out but they were soon quieted by Barkstar as he moved on to me.

"Bluekit, step forward"

I stepped forward.

"Bluekit, your mentor shall be..."He looked around the clearing, his gaze rested on a black she-cat.

"Emberflurry!" He shouted

I frowned and watched as Emberflurry climbed up. She looked very intimidating, perhaps even more than Shadowclaw and Barkstar combined!

"Bluekit, from this day forward you shall be known as Bluep-"He was cut off as a yowl of protest broke out from the medicine cat.

Every cat turned their heads to Leaffall who was making her way to the ledge, as soon as she did she pushed past Emberflurry who looked furious.

"I am sorry Barkstar, but you cannot allow Emberflurry to teach this apprentice!"She meowed quietly and quickly

My face turned more unhappy by the second as I looked at the glares and dirty looks thrown at me.

"If not Emberflurry then I shall take her on as a apprentice!"Barkstar heartily said

Leaffall flinched"I'm afraid you can't be her mentor either..."

Barkstar frowned and moved his head closer to Leaffall, I could hear only a few words but that was enough for me to start sniffling.

Barkstar's tail touched my reassuringly, I look up to see his solemn expression.

"I'm afraid Bluepaw won't be joining in the warriors training, she will become the next medicine cat under the training of Leaffall..."I stared coldly at Leaffall who stared right back at me, out of the corner of my eye I see Emberflurry flurrying off the ledge as silently as possible. I move up to touch her nose, I see Redpaw doing the same.

"Redpaw! Redpaw! Redpaw!" The cats called out, even Leaffall was calling out my brother's name.

"Meeting dismissed!" Barkstar stepped down

" _This is going to be the worst apprenticeship in all of cat history!"_ I scream interanlly.

 **I hope that was long enough to make up for any short chapters, also sorry for the delay, my mother caught me on the computer and made me turn it off before I could finish the chapter.**

 **Until next time folks!**


	11. Sorry

**Hey everyone, there won't be a chapter today because I am going camping! You'll see the next chapter at around the 1st or 2nd of June..**

 **Also, Lion7606(Not sure what your username is now) I will try to squeeze your character into the story, do want to be Flowerclan or Treeclan, you kinda made it unclear about which clan you wanted to go to, Leaffall belongs to Treeclan and the Flowerclan leader is Darkstar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 8**

 _(Redpaw's pov)_

I silently look at Bluepaw as her expression turns in a frown.

"I'm so sorry, Blueplaw"I say as the cats break into groups. Bluepaw looks at me, her eyes narrowing," You're not to be blamed, Redpaw"She manages to smile and purr"Congrats..."

I begin to say something to but she turns away to follow Leaffall.

"Let's go before the sun completely sets,"My mentor Shadowclaw says.

I nod and begin to walk to the entrance but my walk was soon interrupted by an excited squeak of Birdpaw as she shimmies up to me, her smaller frame making her seem a lot more smaller next to me.

"Oh, Redpaw congratulations on both your name and mentor!"She purred.

"Uh, thanks?"I stammered, her kindness wasn't a surprised as it was obvious she liked me.

Her eyes widened with pleasure as I replied,she suddenly gave me a nuzzle and sprinted away giggling.

"You're quite the attraction, Redpaw"I jumped slightly as I heard the deep voice of Shadowclaw.

"But time isn't on our side so let's get a move on."He grumbled as he pushed past the group of cats starting to crowd me.

I follow in pursuit to the best my ability, but the horde of cats congratulating me or telling me to stay away from Birdpaw.

"Thank you every cat!"I try to yell"But I really must get to my mentor!" I huff and finally I break through.

I shook my fur out as we entered the forest, it was already dark as we walked alongside a river. Shadowclaw then started to explain what, where, all clans were.

Line break 10101010101010101010101010101001010010010101010110101010100101

 _(Bluepaw's pov)_

I stared into my brothers eyes"He feels guilty.."I realize.

I numbly tell him congratulations and try to look happy for him, but he sees past my efforts. He tries to confront me, but I turn him down by walking after Leaffall hurriedly.

I knew I was hurting him just by brushing him off, but I was feeling hurt by how the meeting turned out.

"Do you need any help, Leaffall?"I asked quietly as I entered the medicine den. There was a thump,

"Ah, fox dung!"I heard Leaffall hiss, she looked up and saw me"Finally, I didn't think you were ever coming, you can start by changing the bedding."

I nod quickly and start collecting the bedding,"I thought the apprentices did this.."I say.

"Well aren't you an apprentice?"She replies sharply.

I bristle as she brushes past me roughly, I regain my composure and continue my work.

 **The next day**

 _(Bluepaw's POV)_

"Wake up!" I hear Leaffall yowl from behind the ivy curtain where all the herbs are.

"I'm up,"I grumble as I sit up and start washing my paws, and drawing them over my ears.

"I need more marigold, cobwebs, and some cat-mint!"Leaffall yowls once again.

"Who should I bring?"I question as I walk towards the apprentice den, I stop when I hear some cat's snoring.

"Who could that be?"I think

"One way to find out..."I mutter.

I slip inside quietly, I stare at the scene before me. Redpaw is in the center of the den with Birdpaw snuggled against his back, but Oakpaw's butt was a paw step away from Redpaw's nose which was twitching uncontrollably. Oakpaw was lying in a way that his legs were spread about, his head craned as far back possible.

I burst out laughing, my laughing wakes up Birdpaw.

"What are you laughing a-"She growls but soon stops as she looks at Redpaw and Oakpaw, she starts laughing as well.

"What's so funny?"Redpaw sleepily mews as he stretches but his stretch cut short as he touches Oakpaw's butt.

I watch as Redpaw's eyes start to widen,"Ewwww!"He yells.

Finally Oakpaw wakes up from the action happening down below where his butt is.

"Gross, Redpaw!"He yowls and starts to back towards the wall.

I chuckle leaning on Birdpaw who was losing it. I move away from Redpaw who was flailing a paw.

I watch Redpaw wash his paw's in the river, I decided to take Redpaw since he already needed to go out to wash his paws.

"So where are we off to?"He asks as he climbs back to where I am.

"We need marigold, cobwebs, and cat mint.."I reply

He nods and looks around before turning back to me,"Where do we go?"He innocently asks.

I smile and start walking towards the border of Flowerclan.

"We're going to Flowerclan?"Redpaw asks from behind me.

"Yep, I wanna see if Yellowpetal wants to help me collect Marigold and Cat mint from her territory," I say simply, I turn back to watch my brothers reaction. It was quite amusing as his pupils dilate in fear.

"You know I have to make you get back safely, Right?"

"Yellowpetal would never hurt me, and besides no cat would actually miss me..."I add quietly as we approached Flowerclan's border.

 **Once again I am very sorry about the huge delay of this chapter, I had end of the year homework and a lot of chores, and trips.**

 **But hey at least I wrote a chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Allegiances**_

 **FlowerClan**

 **DarkStar:** Dark tortoiseshell tom, with dark amber eyes. Overall the opposite of what a normal Flowerclan cat is. He's very easy going. Also he's mates with Springwhisker.

 **Deputy:GrassFire:** White she-cat with bright green eyes. Strict. **(Graypaw:** Black tom with gray splotches , he has green eyes and is brothers with Blackpaw.

 **Medicine Cat: YellowPetal:** Bright orange almost yellow she-cat, with deep blue eyes. Very talkative and a cat who likes to pull pranks and jokes on her clanmates.

 **Warriors:**

 **Rosefur:** Rosey colored she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Breezy:** Gray tom with amber eyes. Former Rogue, mates with Sunny.

 **FlowerNose:** Calico she-cat with amber eyes that have a very distant look to it.

 **Lakefeather:** Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.( **Beepaw** :Energetic orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes.)

 **Petalspring:** White/gray she-cat with green eyes.

 **Ivynose:** Black tom with amber eyes. ( **Blackpaw** :Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.)

 **Queens:**

 **Springwhisker:** Calico she-cat with green eyes. Mates with DarkStar.

 **Sunny:** Orange she-cat with amber eyes. Former Rogue, mates with Breezy.

 **Kits:**

 **Sunkit:** Orange tom with gray eyes.(Sunny's)

 **Breezekit:** Gray she-kit with bright green eyes.(Sunny's)

 **Sneezekit:** Brown she-kit with amber eyes.(Springwhisker's)

 **Elders:**

 **OrangePetal:** Dusty orange she-cat with dull green eyes.

 **Stemclaw:** Brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes.

 **TreeClan**

 **BarkStar** :Brown tabby tom, with blue eyes. A rather in between, he can be strict yet easy going. Mates with Whitestalk and father to Speckledpaw and Whitepaw.

 **Deputy** : **ShadowClaw** :Black tom with amber almost black eyes. No one really knows much about him, only that he's an oddball.(Redpaw: Handsome, orange almost red looking tom with light amber eyes(Just look at the picture to see what I mean) He is very protective of his sister, he can be a bit expressive.

 **Medicine Cat** : **LeafFall** : light brown tabby she cat with beautiful leaf green eyes. Kind and quiet, her best friend is YellowPetal( _They usually meet up together to collect herbs, they are allowed to go into each others territory as along as either medicine cat allows it, same for herbs to be collected for her clan._ )

 **Medicine Apprentice:** **Bluepaw** :Blue/gray she-cat with dark turquoise eyes, she is very quiet yet bold.

 **Warriors** :

 **Vinetail** :White she-cat with gray swirls, she has blue eyes.( **Birdpaw** :Light brown she-cat with green eyes, has a huge and obvious crush on Redpaw.)

 **Flarepelt** :Orange tom with amber eyes.

 **AmberEye** :White tom with amber eyes(Hence the name).( **Oakpaw** :Brown tabby tom he is an identical version of his mother.)

 **Emberflurry** : Black she-cat with green eyes with flecks of amber in them.

 **Tigerleap** :Tiger looking tom with green eyes. Mates with Birchsong

 **Speckledhead** :White tom with brown specks on his fur with blue eyes.

 **Whiteclaw:** White she-cat with black specks on her fur, she has amber eyes

 **Birchsong** : Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mates with Tigerleap.(She has been relieved of the Apprentice den but still is not allowed to be out of camp unless with the Deputy or Leader.)

 **Queens** :

 **Whitestalk** : White she-cat with blue eyes, she is the mother of Speckledpaw and Whitepaw. Her mate is BarkStar.

 **Kits** :

 **Treekit:** Brown tom with leaf-green eyes, he is the youngest.

 **BarkKit:** Dark brown and black tom with amber eyes, he is the oldest.

 **Copperkit:** Copper colored she-kit with sky blue eyes.

 **ShadeClan**

 **MoonStar** :Blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes. She's very stern but has a soft spot for kits.

 **Deputy** : **BrightLigh** t:Bright, Quirky, brown tabby tom with happy amber eyes. Mates with ShadowWillow.

 **Medicine Cat** : **BriarStorm** : A orange and white tom with green eyes. He's a storm of herbs but he knows what he's doing.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : **NeedlePaw** :Brown and white tabby tom with big blue eyes. He's very quiet and super tidy compared to his mentor

 **Warriors** :

 **PaleMoon** :Black and white tom with amber eyes.(His littermate is MoonDust)

 **MoonDust** :Black she-cat with light green eyes.( **Skypaw** : Cheerful White she-cat with amber eyes.)

 **Silverpool** :Silver she-cat with glowing blue eyes.( **Ashpaw** : Shy gray tom with big blue eyes.)

 **Firesky** :Brown/orange tom with amber eyes.

 **Duskpetal** : Dusty orange she-cat with amber eyes. (Mates with PaleMoon and mother to Skypaw, Ashpaw and Needlepaw.)

 **Sootpad** : Ashy gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Queens** :

 **Shadowwillow** :Black she-cat with green eyes. Mates with BrightLight.

 **Kits** :

 **Willowkit** :Black she-kit with blue eyes.(ShadowWillow's)

 **Lightkit** :Dark gray tom with amber eyes.(ShadowWillow's)

 **Elders** :

 **ReedClaw** :Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Former Waterclan.

 **WaterClan**

 **StormStar** :Gray she-cat with green/blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : **QuickSilver** :Silver tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes. She's very laid back but a great fighter.

 **Medicine** **Cat** : **RiverFlow** :Gray she-cat with black swirls on her fur, she has blue/gray eyes. She's very mysterious, She is sisters with StormStar.

 **Warriors** :

 **LeopardPelt** :Leopard looking she-cat with blue eyes.

 **SunDapple** :Orange tom with green eyes.( **Waterpaw** : Gray tom with blue eyes.)

 **StreamingSpeckle** :Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Branchclaw** : Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mates with SplashSpark.

 **Willowfern** : Calico she-cat with green eyes.( **Specklepaw** :Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.)

 **Queens** :

 **Splashspark** : Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Expecting.

 **Swanstone** : White she-cat with blue eyes, she is partially deaf. Mates with Sundapple.

 **Kits** :

 **Stonekit** : Gray/white tabby tom with deep blue eyes.(Swanstone's)

 **Dapplekit** : Orange/white tabby she-kit with piercing green eyes.(Swanstone's)

 **Elders** :

 **MossStone** :Gray tom with fading amber eyes.

 **Ambertail** :Orange she-cat with amber eyes. (Littermates with MossStone)

Flowerclan is like Windclan only they are mostly high on...well I don't know, Catmint?

Treeclan is like the great and ever so wonderful Thunderclan only it's more of a cross between Skyclan and Thunderclan.

Shadeclan is like Shadowclan only with more shade thrown on *cue sunglasses * 

Waterclan is like Riverclan only with more water *cue the waterfall and rainbow)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 9**

 _ **(Redpaw's POV)**_

I cautiously step over the border, I looked both ways before hurrying to Bluepaw who was walking at a brisk pace.

"So, where are we meeting Yellowpetal?"I ask a little out of breath from catching up to her.

"We're going to their camp,"She replies bluntly, she looks back to stare me in the eye"Be on the alert, they don't know us yet."

I widen my eyes and start listening for any sounds, my lesson with Shadowclaw yesterday was very useful at the moment, but I didn't know how to fight.

I stiffen as a rustle interrupts the peaceful field and I look to behind me to see a pair of green eyes narrowing.

"Say, Bluepaw could you please start running..."I whisper to her.

She looks at me with narrow eyes and glances behind us, I watch her face tightening and her walk turning into a jog.

We start to run as a cat yowls"Hey, your trespassing on Flowerclan territory!"

I hear a cat huffing after us, but we were obviously quicker.

"I think we can out run them, Bluepaw!"I say to her but when I turn my head to look at her she is nowhere near me.

"Bluep-"I start to yowl but I'm cut off as a force crashes into my side and causes me to crash into a thorn bush that unfortunately was there to stop my fall.

I screech in pain as I feel the thorns burrowing into my skin. Suddenly I'm lifted off of the bush and laid onto the cool grass.

"Oh my Starclan, I am so sorry!" I hear a she-cat meow to me.

I look up to see a brown she-cat around the same age as me, I try to move but a firm pair of paws grip me. I growl and look up once more and find two more faces, one of them is Bluepaw's who was grinning.

"What are you smiling at!"I hiss at her, she starts chuckling.

I grimace as she starts pulling out the thorns.

"Can't you be any more gentle, Blue!"I grunt.

She shakes her head and starts pulling thorns from my face. I stare past her, and into the eyes of the brown she-cat. Her face was very worried but she had some pride from being able to capture me.

"Good job Sneezepaw, you finally caught something, but we can't eat a cat."A white she-cat sneers.

This Sneezepaw bowed her head"I'm sorry Grassfire...I thought he was a intruder"She mumbles.

"Speak up when you are speaking to me!"Grassfire hisses lashing a paw that was a few centimeters away from Sneezepaw's nose.

I notice all of the cats flinch from Grassfire and move towards me and Bluepaw.

"We must go to your camp,"Bluepaw finally breaks the tension.

"Why, he seems perfectly capable of heading back where he comes from!"Grassfire growls

Bluepaw bristles,"He would catch a infection quicker if we were to go back to Treeclan, and you don't want this situation get nasty, you wouldn't want every cat talking about it at the gathering."

Grassfire bares her teeth and starts walking away ,leaving the rest of the cats unsure what to do. Sneezepaw beckons her clanmates closer to her. I glance at Bluepaw who was muttering insults under her breath.

"We'll help you to our camp."A gray tom approaches us, his face laced with gray but he still was a lot more friendlier looking than the sharp, and white deputy.

I nod"My name is Redpaw and this is my sister Bluepaw."

The tom moves his tail as a signal for the other cats to introduce themselves.

"My name is Breezy,"The gray tom says and bows his head a little.

"My name is Breezepaw, nice to meet you."Said a little gray she-cat

"And I'm Sneez-"She sneezes"epaw!"

I chuckle a little"I assume you have never stopped sneezing?"

She blushes and nods.

"Breezepaw and I will help you, and Sneezepaw will alert our medicine cat, sounds good?"Breezy asks.

Bluepaw and I nod, Breezy and Breezepaw go to my side and start helping me up to my paws and keep me from falling over in pain.

Linebrek I know I'm terrible at keeping promises on which day's there will be chapters!

 **( _Bluepaw's POV)_**

I sigh in relief as we enter the medicine cat den, we were hidden from the Flowerclan cats. "Well, almost all of them" I think to myself.

"Yellowpetal, are you in?"Breezy calls.

There is no answer from the bubbly she-cat.

All of a sudden there is a loud pop and all of the cats jump, except me because I saw Yellowpetal hiding behind a few sunflowers which were swaying in the wind revealing her blue eyes.

"Surprise!"Yellowpetal yowls and tackles me to the ground before I could make a remark.

"Ohmf!"I say when I hit the surprisingly soft ground, I try to turn around but Yellowpetal had me in a death lock and was squeezing and licking me until I could feel her tongue on my skin.

"Yellowpetal, don't choke our guest!" I hear a young tom yowl, I start to no longer struggle and I see black dotting my vision. But that was cut short as I started to breath again.

"Oh, I almost squished the life out of her!"The bubbly she-cat squeaked.

"Why did you do that, you were doing so well!"The tom exclaimed

"But look how dull and dark she looks!"Yellowpetal pouts

I could hear the tom growl something before turning to Redpaw and starting his treatment.

 **Hoi, the wanted chapter is here, I will try to stick to the 2 day thing.**

 **Been caught by a few surprise trips here and yesterday so...Surprise?**


End file.
